


Self-Esteem Sweater

by Paper_Sunflowers



Category: Alex Hirsch (Anything Involving Alex Hirsch), Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Neglect, Enemies to Friends, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Frenemies, Friendship, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinda, Light Angst, Mabel Pines' Sweaters, Neglect, Other, Post-Canon, Sweaters, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, friends - Freeform, money can't buy everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 13:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20706533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper_Sunflowers/pseuds/Paper_Sunflowers
Summary: After The Northwest photoshoot Pacific is grounded and has not one but two of her six credit cards cut off for who knows how long.Despite feeling down though a visit from two certain twins and the offering of a gift that was forgotten in the mix of all that trouble makes Pacific feel a hundred times better.





	Self-Esteem Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> Really quick just a few things.
> 
> One I know that Pacifica's friends and Butler don't have names which is why I gave them names myself. I named the butler Charles and I named Pacifica's friends Tamara and Quinn.
> 
> This story takes place during the "Gravity Falls: Lost Legends" graphic novel. It takes place right after the first story "Face It". If you haven't read "Gravity Falls: Lost Legends" even though I'm sure most of you have you totally should! 
> 
> I know that money is tight though so down below I have put a Comic Dub reading of it down below created by creator PopeLickVA on YouTube. It's the entire graphic novel from start to finish with a little extra as well. 
> 
> I want to clarify that I own nothing but this fanfiction I'm writing which I think is pretty clear on it's on.
> 
> Here's The Link: ( https://youtu.be/e-ZAdae8feo )
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason, you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please comment and tell me how I did as well as leave kudos!
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Kisses: Sunny🌻💛🌞

Pacifica Northwest sighed softly as she finally made it back to her room after over an hour and a half of being belittled by her mom and dad which she knew had been coming; then taking a shower and changing into fresh clothes. She had known that her parents were going to yell at her ever since she looked into that puddle and saw how dirty and messy she looked.

It didn’t bother her though well not as much as it usually would have, that had been happening a lot lately actually. Every time they belittled her or yelled at her it affected her less and less though it still hurt she was starting to learn not to let it affect her like she once had.

Pacifica sighed pushing those thoughts from her mind as she let herself fall back onto her large, princess bed. She let herself sink into the soft mattress, feather filled pillows, and silk covers that were underneath her as she let her eyes slide shut.

After the day she had, had all she wanted to do was sleep, Pacifica knew her parents wouldn’t mind since they didn’t want to see her right now anyway.

Though it seemed the universe had other plans for her as she heard someone knocking the large, oka doors of her room right before she fell asleep. 

“Come in,” Pacifica called out her eyes stilled closed wondering who it could be since she knew it wasn’t one of her parents because again they didn’t want to even look or speak to her right now.

As the door began to open Pacifica turned her head and let one eye peak open to see one of their many butlers standing at her door standing tall with an emotionless expression on his face. 

“Good evening, Miss. Northwest,” He said giving a small bow in her presence as she slowly pushed herself up from her bed a tired look across her face. 

“Good evening, Charles,” Pacifica said to him as she waited to hear what he had come to her for.

“I do apologize for intruding but it seems you have some visitors, Ma’am,” He said as he straightened himself back up and straightening out his clothes a second later.

“Visitors?” Pacifica asked slightly confused since she hadn’t been expecting her friends Tamara and Quinn or any interviewers to come by today.

“Yes, Ma’am, a girl with a surprisingly bright sweater and a boy holding an old book,” Charles said as he looked at his youngest employer. 

Pacifica’s eyes widened finally knowing who Charles was talking about and he was talking about Dipper and Mabel Pines, known to the town as heroes, The Pines Twins, or more commonly The Mystery Twins.

“Shall I tell them to leave, Ma’am?” He asked knowing that Pacifica would probably want to be alone after everything that had happened.  
  
“No!” Pacifica said quickly and rather loudly, she blushed as she noticed this and cleared her throat before looking at Charles. “No, I’ll speak with them,” She said earning a nod from the butler before he turned around and closed the door to go and let The Pines Twins into the manor.

Once he was gone Pacifica slowly got out of bed and quickly changed back into casual clothes so she wouldn’t be going down in pajamas. She traded in her pink, silk, llama covered pajamas for a red shirt and a pair of jeans leaving her feet in their fuzzy pink socks that she liked to wear to bed. She tied her damp hair back into a ponytail before heading towards her bedroom down. She didn’t even bother with making knowing it wasn’t worth and knowing she didn’t have the energy to put it on since it was just Dipper and Mabel.

She closed her door as she left her room before heading down to where she knew Dipper and Mabel would be waiting for her and about ten minutes after she had navigated through her huge home she found where they were waiting for in front of the front door.

Pacifica looked them over for a moment before she let herself be seen making sure that they were all right and unharmed which was strange for since she hadn’t really cared that much before if they were hurt or not. 

She pushed those thoughts away as she kept looking over them noting that nothing was truly different about them expect strangely enough Mabel had a box that looked like it was meant for clothing; wrapped in glittery purple lavender paper and topped with a darker but equally glittery purple bow.

“Hey,... guys?” Pacifica said as she finally made herself known to the two as she walked down the stairs not knowing what else to really say or call them.

“Pacifica, Hi!” Mabel said with a big smile on his face making her white teeth and braces shine in the light that was in the room.  
  
“Hi, Mab…” Pacifica started but was suddenly cut off as she was suddenly pulled into a bone-crushing hug by Mabel once she reached the bottom of the stairs. The box Mabel once had was shoved onto Dipper who smiled and shrugged when Pacifica looked at him.

After a moment of basically being crushed by Mabel, Pacifica let out a silent sigh as she finally let go. This let Pacifica breath probably, she was a little surprised since she hadn’t expected Mabel to hug her. Mabel had never hugged her before so she wondered why she had hugged her now.

“Hey, Pacifica,” Dipper said with a smile as he raised his hand to wave at her a little after handing the gift back to Mabel who happily took it from her brother.

“Hey,” Pacifica said as she raised her hand and waved a little as well still a little shocked by the hug and still confused on why the twins were here. “What’s going on?” She asked as she looked at the two of them who were still smiling at her.

“Well, We came to bring you something you left behind,” Dipper said with a smile wondering if Pacifica already knew what as in the box since she had been told about the gift a few hours ago.

Dipper pushed that thought away a second later knowing that there was no way Pacifica knew what it was. Mostly because he knew that she hadn’t heard them when they had been trying to find her to give it to her earlier and he knew if that wasn’t the case she had probably forgotten about it because of the crazy day they had, had.

“Left behind?” Pacifica said confused as she tried to go through her memory to see if she had left anything behind at the Mystery Shack but she honestly didn’t think she had. “What do you mean?” She asked as she looked at the twins and then at the box that was in Mabel’s hands.  
  
“Open it and find out!” Mabel said happily as she suddenly shoved the gift into Pacifica’s hands making Pacifica stumble a little from the force but she steadied herself a few seconds later as she looked down at the box a little stunned.

She didn’t know why it stunned her so much since she had gotten gifts before hundreds maybe thousands of them in fact but for some reason, as she stared at the box in her hands this gift felt different. 

After a moment of staring Pacifica did as she was told sitting down on the steps that were behind her as she began to open the box. She barely noticed Dipper and Mabel sitting on the floor in front of her as she took the lid of the box to reveal glittery, purple tissue paper. 

She rolled her eyes a little knowing that Mabel had wrapped this since it was covered completely in glitter though she wasn’t upset.

Pacifica carefully pulled the tissue paper out of the box only to freeze after she had done so as she looked down at what the Pines twin had gifted her.

It was one of Mabel’s homemade sweaters just like the ones she wore every single day. It was a bright lavender color with the words ”Love Yo’Self!” written in hot pink across it. The word “Love” was written in big bubble letters while the word “Yo’Self!” was written in cursive. 

Pacifica stared at the sweater slightly amazed as she reached forward and carefully pulled it from the box letting the box stay in her lap as she got a better look at the sweater. 

“What’s this?” Pacifica asked in a confused tone as she took her eyes off of the sweater to look at the twins before her who were smiling.

“It’s the Self-Esteem sweater I made you!” Mabel said happily in her normal cheery tone that never really seemed to leave the twelve-year-old.

“The…What?” Pacifica asked looking at Dipper and Mabel with wide eyes wondering what they were talking about and when Mabel had made her a sweater.  
  
“Your Self-Esteem sweater remember, silly?” Mabel said laughing as she kept looking at Pacifica with a big smile. “I made it for you earlier when you were feeling bad about yourself and feeling bad about getting your first wrinkle,” She explained in a happy duh kind of tone as Dipper nodded his head confirming that this was a thing that had happened.

“She made it for you before the whole face snatching thing,” Dipper explained as he leaned against the steps a little as he looked at Pacifica.

“R-Really?” Pacifica asked stuttering slightly as she looked at Mabel surprised at what Dipper had just told her which was something she couldn’t believe.

“Yep!” Mabel said happily as she looked at the blonde her smiling seeming to get even bigger if that was even possible.  
  
“Why?” Pacifica asked making Dipper and Mabel looked at her in confusion as they heard her question. Pacifica couldn’t understand why Mabel would make her of all people something. She had been nothing but cruel to the girl since the day they met not to mention had gotten her face stolen. Pacifica just couldn’t understand why Mabel and Dipper were giving her something, after all, she had done to them.

“Because we see the real, Pacifica,” Dipper suddenly said breaking Pacifica’s train of thought as she looked at him with wide eyes.

“Because you’re our friend,” Mabel said as she moved to hug Pacifica once more and this time Dipper joined them wrapping his arms around the two girls.

Pacifica sat there frozen in place as she let the twins hug her, her fingers sinking into the soft fabric of the sweater as she let them. Tears were starting to well up in her eyes as she soaked in the warmth that was coming off of both of them causing her to relax into their holds and let her eyes slide shut as she let go of the sweater and hugged them both back.

“Thank you…” Pacifica said softly as she hugged them back just as tightly as they were hugging her. “Thank you both so much,” She said forcing herself not to let the tears fall as the hug got a little tighter.

After another few minutes of hugging all three started to pull away from one another, slowly letting go as they did so.

“Mabel and I should probably head home,” Dipper said as they all started to stand up and dust themselves off Pacifica holding the box and the sweater tightly in her hands “Are you sure you’ll be okay?” He asked worrying for the rich blonde and her parents 

“I’ll be fine I promise,” Pacifica said with a smile knowing it was getting dark and they needed to go.

Soon after another hug and three good-byes Dipper and Mabel were gone leaving Pacifica alone once more.

Once back in her room Pacifica closed the door and sat on her bed before pulling the sweater out to look at it once more. 

It was soft, softer than anything she owned even her designer pajamas and she knew it was probably cheaper than anything she owned as well but that thought didn’t bother her as it would have before.

She sat there staring at the sweater for who knows how long just letting herself look at the gift her friends had given her and feel the soft yarn under her hands.

Before long Pacifica was changing back into her clothing again but this time she slipped the sweater on as well before laying down in bed and grabbing her old, stuffed Llama from out behind one of her many pillows.

Pacifica held the stuffed Llama tightly to her chest as she wrapped her arms around herself in a tight hug the same watery smile still on her lips as she let her eyes slide shut.

“I love me,” Pacifica said as she fell letting the words her parents had said earlier fade away as she enjoyed the warmth of the gift her friends had given her.

**Author's Note:**

> One more time I don't own anything but this fanfiction and I do hope you enjoyed reading it.
> 
> Also here is the "Gravity Falls: Lost Legends" Comic Dub it's the full Graphic Novel dubed by creator  
PopeLickVA. 
> 
> Again Here's The Link: ( https://youtu.be/e-ZAdae8feo )
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason, you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please comment and tell me how I did as well as leave kudos!
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Kisses: Sunny🌻💛🌞


End file.
